


Into the Unkown

by lightsaber233



Category: superM（band）
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaber233/pseuds/lightsaber233
Summary: bg单性转17岁高中生小卡x28岁单身上班族小妮，两个人都鬼迷心窍
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

浴室响起了水声。金钟妮看着地上的校服，心里有点懵。刚洗过的头发还滴着水，她环顾四周，沙发显然睡不下一个一米八三的高中生。人是她主动带回家的，床是他们刚才一起弄乱的，到这时才反应过来保持距离，怎么都好像有点矫情。被单落下了一点点红色的痕迹，金钟妮猛地一下把它扯起，反扑过来盖到脑袋上的是半个小时前冲得她晕头转向的味道。

因为是姗姗来迟又措手不及的第一次，她花了好些时间才把自己洗干净。高潮的感觉原来像是踩在云上，可过了这么久，身上好像还是那种被紧紧搂着的热度，为了不掉下去，她只能撑着他。现在的高中生都能长得这么大只了吗？他的胸膛好像能完完整整填满掌心，就像是他填满自己……金钟妮一回想起那些画面就面红耳赤，直到罩在头上的被单被掀了起来，昏黄的光线透出一张非常年轻、非常英俊的脸。

“姐姐，你还好吧？”

被她用一根冰淇淋带回家里的男孩剥开了她，这一次比剥开她的衣服要更让人害羞。金钟妮根本不能抬头去看，他有一双大到会让人陷进去的眼睛。这个穿着校服离家出走的男孩，十五岁还是十六岁？她和他发生了关系，就像是忽然间失控了一般。活了二十八年，金钟妮从未试过和谁交往到如此亲密的地步，也没有过多少任的恋人。今晚之前，男孩对于她来说只是一个完全没有交集的陌生人，甚至连“黄旭熙”这个名字都是在进入之后她才听他说到的。至今为止，彼此之间的呼唤全在于律动之间，而且都是理智全线溃退，脑子发烧时的事情了。

房里非常安静，现在应该已经很晚了。金钟妮垂着头，任由黄旭熙把被单完全从她身上抽起来，折成一团扔到一边。她怀疑他也能把自己抱成小小的一团，扔到床上，或者扔到洗手台。她还能看见镜子前发生的画面。幸好他不为她的沉默感到局促，而是转身走向了五斗柜。“新的被单在哪里呢？”他问，坦率得有点可爱，哪怕宽大的直筒连衣裙被他穿着像是一件仅仅盖住屁股的紧身T恤。

金钟妮看着和胸膛一样饱满的后背发愣，那里会变得很紧，随着他的顶身一抽一抽，她还记得自己是怎样抓他的。不知道他有没有受伤。她指了指第抽屉的第三个，人却一直留在原地，双臂抱着自己，除此之外没有任何动作。名为黄旭熙的男孩带回了此时需要的东西，铺床的动作干脆利落。金钟妮预料不及他会做到这种程度，记忆中上学的男孩子总是轻浮又粗心。这下她完全没办法叫他到房间的另一去了。

所以他们重新躺回了床上，金钟妮蜷身面向门的一边。起初黄旭熙和她睡得有一些距离，但灼热的、雄性的气息非常有存在感。金钟妮第一次让男人留宿，也是第一次和男人同床共枕。黄旭熙在看她，她能够很强烈地感觉得到。即使四下一片漆黑，那双眼睛是会发光的，她已经看到过了。而此时那道目光并不比刚才面对面、肉贴肉的时候缓和多少。

他们是不是该说点什么？黄旭熙的心里一定很好奇，很疑惑，因为金钟妮自己也想不清这一切到底是怎么发生的。她替男孩付了一根冰淇淋的钱，她问他要不要跟自己回家。她从来没有想过去做这种事情，可那句话脱口而出。这几年她越发觉得不能再这么一个人下去了，她的身体需要些别的快乐，需要没办法一个人得到的快乐，但进门之后的吻好像不是她发起的，好像她最初只是踮起脚来碰了碰。她甚至没来得及打开屋里的灯，男孩给她的回应像是横扫一切的热带风暴。他搂她的时候用力得让她痛。

他扯开了她衬衫的纽扣，一只手就牢牢地抓住了她的乳房。他的手那么大，手指那么长，轻而易举地探到了她自己碰不到的地方。潮水汹涌的感觉从来没有如此剧烈，那个时刻金钟妮只觉得自己被一把火烧起来了，嘴唇和手都在胡乱地找着能灭掉这把火的地方。

但回想起来他们做得真是有够笨拙的，不仅她的腿被压得生疼，还没有带套。金钟妮没有吃药的习惯，一想到这里她就有些胆战心惊。她和这个家伙差了可是起码十岁，而且他的精力是一种旺盛到可怕的程度。都说女人会更难一些，但到他又一次射出来的时候，她怀疑自己已经死过了一回。腿间全都是水，她在他的手下敏感得可怕，明明他对她来说甚至还只是一个孩子。金钟妮搂紧了自己怀里的被子，心乱如焚，不知道该怎么办才好。然而这时有一只大手搭上了她的腰。滚烫的，有力的，迫切的。男孩贴到了她的背后，心跳声很大，胸膛的形状很明显，那个地方的形状也在变得明显。那双手再往上一点就能抚过她的肋骨，掌住她的胸部。金钟妮夹紧了腿，触碰她的已经是一个她有所熟悉的身体了。

“姐姐这样就睡着了吗？”黄旭熙的声音有着不符他年纪的低沉，碾在耳边让她浑身颤抖。“为什么是我呢？”

他为什么要问这样的问题呢？金钟妮自己也说不清。面对生活中的男人，她内敛得让他们无法靠近。为什么这个在便利店带回来的男孩不一样呢？耳边蠕动的嘴唇像是在挠她痒痒。金钟妮忍无可忍地转过头去，黄旭熙的嘴唇很厚，也很软。她感觉到了自己的湿润，便任由男孩将她紧紧地纳入怀里。

早上刷牙的时候，金钟妮又愣了一愣，浴室里挂着一条男人内裤的体验着实新奇。她强迫自己伸手去摸了摸，已经完全干了。黄旭熙还在睡，金钟妮有点拿捏不准他几点要上学，而且她也不太想过去叫醒他。他们昨晚做太多次了，多到她对自己都已经建立了一种新的认识，那就是她完全抵抗不了男孩的声音，还有男孩向她扑面而来的味道。她已经收拾妥当，换好了上班的装束，既不想弄花妆容，也不想再报废一件新的衬衫。她给自己的手机调了个一分钟响一次的闹钟，连同男孩的干净内裤一起丢到了床上。大只又大力的男孩倒是没有起床气，懵头懵脑地抱着被子坐起来，大眼睛睁不开，头发乱得像个鸟窝。

这样的他看起来好乖，一点攻击性都没有。哪怕金钟妮知道他用两只手就能抓着她的臀部，把她牢牢抱起来。

“我要准备出门了。你在哪里上学？”金钟妮抱着双臂，今天一直把纽扣扣到了最上面的一颗。

男孩起先没有搞清状况，就这么顶着鸟窝头坐了好一会儿，直到闹钟又一次响了起来。他瞄了一眼屏幕上的数字。

“啊，我要迟到了！！！”

因为后面又做了几回，真到睡觉的时候他什么都没有穿。抓起内裤的手和金钟妮给他拿过去时一样窘迫。一居室里没有隔墙，他只得背过去，肢体动得好不协调。日光明亮，因此金钟妮看得很清楚，他的耳根染成了一种可爱的粉红色，好像还很烫。这让她没忍住笑了笑。男孩手忙脚乱地收拾，整个屋子都被他的弄得咚咚作响。最后两人一起出发，锁门的时候，男孩还是很乖地站在她的身后，垂下头，很认真地看着她。

“姐姐，对不起啊。”

金钟妮没想到他居然会说这样的话，不知是为吵到了邻居还是为了别的什么。但她同样没办法看着他。黄旭熙原来长得这么好看，大概哪一个女孩子被他盯着都会心跳加速。而她昨晚做了这么荒唐的事，还一直捧着他的脸亲。一想到这个金钟妮就觉得自己根本没办法再好好面对他，和他走在一起紧张得都快要摔倒了。她也一直低着头，那句“说对不起的应该是我”到底没有说出来。昨晚的一切是一个意外，是一段插曲。她想她很难忘记他是自己的第一个男人，不过也不会一直惦记着他。如今她已经不是昨天的自己了，黄旭熙让她拥有了更多快乐的经验。她沉默着给了他买早餐和午饭的钱，期间偷偷盯着黄旭熙卷起袖口露出的两条结实手臂看。黄旭熙始终注视着她，好像有什么要说的，好像眼睛移不开。不得不分别时，金钟妮的心里其实还是有些遗憾的。

只是这遗憾没持续多久。二十八岁的女性和一个素未谋面的高中生，金钟妮想都没想过会有后续。她忙碌了整整一天，同事们调侃她容光满面，高跟鞋却比平常更让她小腿发酸。她下班回家，原本觉得整个人都被工作抽得空荡荡的，可是男孩就站在门前，高大的身形让走廊变得好窄。一看见她，黄旭熙立刻向她走了过来。那双大眼睛很开心地眯着，他笑的时候露出了许多颗白白的牙。

“这是什么？”

金钟妮不明所以。一步便跨进了她个人距离的黄旭熙手里拿着两百块钱，这让她一下子从男孩的气息里回过神来。

她还来不及生气或者想到别的什么。黄旭熙似乎有点害羞，不过很快就克服了，之后只剩下坚决：“早上你不是给我钱了嘛，还给你。我妈说，谢谢你照顾了我一晚上。”

金钟妮的脸一下子红了起来，说是照顾，那她自己也被黄旭熙照顾得太好了……

“不用还给我的。”

下一秒黄旭熙几乎是把钱塞到她的手里，然后抢过了她提着的食材。“我是有担当的男人啊。”

金钟妮只好尴尬地朝他笑笑，面向黄旭熙的那一半侧脸变得烫极了。她翻出包里的钥匙，越是着急越是翻不到。好不容易抓住了钥匙扣的一头，她想把它扯出来，结果用力过头，包包的东西散了一地。

几乎是立刻，黄旭熙和她一起蹲了下来，帮她收拾乱七八糟的东西。

“其实我不是那种天天在外面晃荡的坏小孩儿，昨天是因为和弟弟吵架了。他还小，可是我们那时继续待在一个屋会打架的。我走得太急，连钱包都忘记带了。我……我一般不是这样的……”

黄旭熙擅自解释了起来，说到后面又开始语无伦次。金钟妮低头听着，他们的手指在腮红上碰到了一起，指尖都是红红的。她触电一般抽了回来，差点因为惯性摔到了地上。

真的好笨啊。为什么要这么紧张。金钟妮忍不住在心里吐槽自己。黄旭熙的手臂悬在她的两侧，后面已经是门了，她退无可退，不得不抬起头来。

“姐姐的裙子好短啊。这样怎么行呢。”黄旭熙把一只手压在她的腿上，视线刻意扭到了一边。他们之间明明什么都看过了，不知为何他露出了一个苦恼的表情。

金钟妮顾不上那么多，撑着黄旭熙一鼓作气地站了起来，一连拉了好几下铅笔裙的下摆。黄旭熙这才转过来盯着她的脸，被什么粘住了似的，一直都没有离开。于是她几乎是把钥匙用力塞进锁眼，又像是要弄坏把手一样拧开。她想从黄旭熙的手里接过自己的东西，后者却避开了她。

“姐姐我帮你提进去吧。”黄旭熙歪着头，看过来的眼睛小狗一样泛着光。无论他的目的是什么，金钟妮发现自己都没办法拒绝他。


	2. Chapter 2

“姐姐，你的头顶还有泡泡。”

金钟妮回过神来，紧接着脸上盖了一只掌心。黄旭熙的手很大，手指很灵活，他的十七岁也比别的男人要更加温柔，更加体贴一些。热水沿着长发流到了她的脸侧，但一滴水都没有渗进来。金钟妮一直睁着眼睛，指缝的光线透出了血管的颜色。那只手好热，她的脸也好热，贴在一起好像快要融化了。黄旭熙不过是拉了她一下，她就要站不住。撑着她的怀抱和刚才一样滚烫，高大的男孩儿垂着头亲了亲她的发旋。

”好了。”泡泡已经被冲掉了，他的声音听起来心满意足。于是金钟妮仰起头来，那些吻继续落在了额头，鼻尖，再往下便是嘴唇。盖着眼睛的手离开了，黄旭熙用虎口稳稳地撑住了她的肋骨，食指伸长了一些去揉拧乳尖。这样的玩弄让金钟妮忍受不了似的往后倒，他的胸膛和紧实的小腹都在她的背后等着，让她逃无可逃。

“我又想要了。”他咬着她的耳尖，热气一阵一阵地扫过她的脸颊，快让她分不清哪些是吻，哪些是男孩棱角分明的下巴在蹭。金钟妮浑身颤抖，可黄旭熙还在说些莫名其妙的话：“姐姐好像榛果拿铁啊。”

他把手指嵌进了她无助地抠紧的指缝，带着她一起抓住了柔软又饱满的地方。他还要带起来让她也看看，她是如何在他的手里溢出来的。金钟妮有着比杂志上的女孩子要深一点的肤色，从前她很不喜欢听到别人提起这个。黄旭熙在她这里拥有太多特权，听到这样的比喻，她只是晕乎乎地“嗯”了一声。不知是疑问还是肯定。又一个吻落在了发旋，金钟妮睁开眼睛愣愣地往上看，黄旭熙真的非常非常英俊。尤其是现在，他无比专注地盯着自己，眼底完全被她占满。

“我的嘴巴是不是也沾到奶泡泡了？”

他的想法有点可爱，说完了他却有点害羞地把眼睛眯起来，那样的笑容糖一样融化到了金钟妮的心里。黄旭熙带着她的手一起探到了更加柔软的地方，那里已经变得比水还要更加湿润。呆在一起的时候，他们之间的距离总是反反复复地消失。黄旭熙又拉了她一下，她发出了短促的叫声。这次已经近得不能再近了。

为什么会变成这样呢？

已经是第二天早上了，镜子里的人依然泛着一层浅浅的粉红色。金钟妮不敢多看自己的倒影，腰侧和胸部下方的指印都在显示着男孩有多么年轻，侵占又有多么迫切。但很奇怪的是，金钟妮在他的手下没有一刻觉得疼。好几次她哭了，上面下面的泪水好多好多，都是因为黄旭熙让她觉得太舒服，已经完全控制不了自己的缘故。

也不是没有别的追求者，上级里的一个甚至明目张胆地献殷勤，搞得她一去汇报就好不自在。为什么外面那个家伙就不一样了呢？黄旭熙让她知道了自己有多敏感，还让她不得不狠狠地咬住他的肩膀，或许还抓伤了他的手臂。年轻的男孩子们好像很喜欢捞高T恤的袖子，如果被别人发现了怎么办？他们相差太多了，本应该是两个世界的人，但黄旭熙带过来的蓝色牙刷正和她的放在同一个漱口杯里。

他推开门走了浴室，结实又修长的手臂自然而然地分开了撑在她的两侧。他总是在自己起身的瞬间就醒了过来，头发总是睡得乱七八糟。现在变成是他们一起看着镜子，黄旭熙扑哧一声笑了出来，很快沾了水去压翘起的发梢。他把下巴枕在她的肩膀，一边忙活一边喃喃自语，“为什么姐姐一起来就能这么漂亮呢？”

金钟妮也笑，她很喜欢被人说漂亮的。她拿后脑勺去撞他的胸膛，明明没用什么力。黄旭熙夸张地俯下身来，一把抓着她的手，要她给他挤牙膏。

“你总是这样跑过来，家里都不问的吗？”

金钟妮收好洗干净的衣服，把黄旭熙的给他递了过去。男孩随手放在了旁边，离他的背包好远好远。金钟妮猜他最后又会忘了收进去，因为衣柜已经堆了好几件他的衣服，快要单独给他腾出一个格子了。黄旭熙听到她说话却没有抬起头来看她，从刚才开始就捧着手机不知道捣鼓些什么。金钟妮默默地等着，最后终于听到男孩心虚似的压低了声音，“我说我去朋友家里学习。”

“这就能一整晚都不回家？”

黄旭熙晃了晃手机的日历，“今天星期六啊。”

这样的理由好像也没什么不行。周末不用上学，当然做什么都可以。但金钟妮又想了想。忽然紧张起来，“那学习呢？”

从前她的两个姐姐总是不辞劳苦地让她打开课本，而现在……黄旭熙就叫她姐姐。黄旭熙算不算是她拐回来的？那么帅气的一张脸，想要什么女孩子没有呢？可是他那么细致地……照顾自己，光是想想又要烧起来。不仅腰是软的，那里还要偷偷地瑟缩了一下。金钟妮摇了摇头，怀疑自己的脸已经红了。怎么能一天到晚都想这些事情呢。公寓只有一张桌子，黄旭熙的腿能从底下伸到另一边，还能在她走来走去的时候碰碰她的小腿。黄旭熙还有一年就要升学了，金钟妮琢磨着，“我这里是不是太小了？要不你……”

黄旭熙立即猜到了她想说什么。“不要。”

“那你不写作业怎么办呢？”金钟妮有点苦恼。

“姐姐怎么还管我这些啊。”

虽是这么应着，黄旭熙还是听话地站了起来，找到一进门就被扔在地上的书包。拿出来的课本新得发亮，他翻遍了口袋都找不到一支笔。金钟妮只好找了自己的给他，一看也是不常用的。很快黄旭熙从撑着脑袋看她变成撑着脑袋看一片空白的习题册，眉头也皱了起来，表情开始变得很严肃。金钟妮被他的这个样子弄得有些好奇，便想探身去看。

结果黄旭熙忽然说道，“姐姐能不能过来教教我？”

金钟妮迟疑了半秒，最终还是走到了他的旁边。因为没戴眼镜，她必须弯下腰。但就算是这样她还是看得很吃力。黄旭熙伸出手抚了一下她的后背，带着凳子往后退开了一些，“要不姐姐坐下来看吧。”

金钟妮迷茫地盯着锁住自己的人，目光从搭着自己的手臂落在了黄旭熙的腿间。这里没有第二个选择，最后她坐到了黄旭熙的怀里。怎么看着他的脸就变得十分清晰了呢？沐浴液的味道应该是一样的，然而包围她的气息还有些不一样的东西。笔在黄旭熙的那些手指里转动着，金钟妮不得不强迫自己集中在眼前的文字。好几分钟过去了，她叹了口气，整个人缩起来，一下子靠到了男孩的胸膛上。

“我看不懂……”

“嗯？”

“我不会做。”

学习也并不是金钟妮的强项。黄旭熙在她的脸边上笑了，一阵温热的呼吸。于是金钟妮一点儿也不想去看他。搂着她的手臂收紧了，黄旭熙微微侧过了头，和她贴在一起，“那姐姐教我做别的好不好。”

不等金钟妮思考别的到底是什么，黄旭熙已经俯身吻住了她。他不像昨晚刚见面的时候那么急切了，这个吻漫长得让金钟妮再也挺不直腰。她穿的是一条印着小熊图案的睡裙，不过这并不妨碍黄旭熙拉高下摆，让她更加亲密地坐在自己的腿上。金钟妮抓着他的前襟换了一个姿势，他们变成了面对面，黄旭熙一边亲她，一边探进了她的腿间。隔着内裤的布料，黄旭熙说她又湿掉了。

“明明姐姐也不是真的在关心我学习的事情。”

他的调侃让金钟妮锤了一下他的胸口，但接着摸到了里面的手指让她抬起腿夹住了男孩的腰。黄旭熙已经让她丢弃了羞耻，快感堆积的同时，金钟妮还模模糊糊地想着这样做的话会进到特别深。上一次像这样，他们是在浴室的洗手台上，还只是几个小时之前。黄旭熙说她的穴口变得又红又肿的，好可怜，所以他只能慢慢地磨，直磨到她一边拍着他的背，一边软着声音，收着那个地方去求他。年轻的黄旭熙学习得太快了，体力也实在好得惊人。如今只是手上的挑逗，金钟妮就已经忘掉了别的事情。圆圆的鼻子跟小动物一样皱起来，她迫切地要去扯掉他的短裤。她给他戴上安全套的时候手都在抖，那个东西顶着她的掌心和顶着她的里面一样让她心跳得很快。这时黄旭熙不好意思地垂下头来对她笑笑，金钟妮的脑子一下子就炸开了。

黄旭熙一直在盯着她的手看，被她碰到了又会变得更硬一些。金钟妮坐起来，腿根酸软得不行，但她自己把他放了进去。就着这个位置，黄旭熙顶了她一会儿，轻轻地咬她的乳头，双手死死地扣住了她的腰。金钟妮还是没觉得痛，相反她觉得黄旭熙的拥抱快要让她化掉了。过于充沛的快感让她低下头想要躲避他的目光，却又立刻被男孩抓着霸道地吻住。桌上的书被扫到了一边，黄旭熙拉着她让她成了一条案板上的鱼。这一次他们都还穿着衣服，可是黄旭熙没有一点章法，一边插进去一边用手去捻她，逼得她不断地尖叫。

她的腿一直没能从黄旭熙的身上放下来，完事之后黄旭熙就抱着她去洗澡，再抱着她一起回到床上。天色慢慢地暗了下来，他们竟然一整天只吃了一顿很简单的早餐。金钟妮肚子饿得咕咕作响，小腹却又酸又胀。黄旭熙不在她的里面了还黏糊糊抱着她，双手环过她的手臂之下，这时居然变得不敢随便碰到那个柔软的地方。他会像触电一样弹开，觉得自己很坏。金钟妮真是不知道该怎么说他才好。他问她要手机，又把自己的拿给她看。他的主屏幕变成了她收衣服的侧影，这让她顿时紧张起来。她握住了他的手腕，但黄旭熙仍旧自顾自地打开了手机相册。那里面有好多张十七岁男孩子的自拍，他挑挑拣拣，最后停在了一张撩起了刘海，完全露出额头的照片。

“姐姐设置这个好不好？”黄旭熙夹着她的双腿，他们一起睡的时候床永远不显得挤。金钟妮陷在他的怀抱里无法动弹，却觉得很舒服，力气都不知道被抽到那里去了。她想说不好，这样太容易被人发现了，黄旭熙也应该把她的照片换掉才对。他们算是什么关系呢？这一个月里，黄旭熙每周五的晚上都会来找她。她没来得及开口。黄旭熙咬着她的耳垂呢喃，“等下真的要回家了。我好想每天都能见到姐姐啊。”

他的语气委屈得让金钟妮心软，于是拒绝的话也跟着烟消云散。以后会发生什么呢？此时此刻她完全没办法去思考。身后的黄旭熙模糊了她的感官，将她同现实世界隔离开来。她唯一还能记得的是黄旭熙等下想去吃麻辣烫。而她也很想吃。他们还能在一起呆一小会儿。然后又是漫长的一周。握着黄旭熙的手挪到了屏幕中间去，金钟妮上上下下地看了一遍，最后指着一张别人给黄旭熙拍的照片。

“我比较想要这个。你发我这个吧。”

黄旭熙埋在她的脖子上“唔”了一声，显然是没想到。画面里他傻傻地咧开嘴巴，两只手还小心翼翼地捏着T恤的下摆。他说这是班上的女孩子硬要他穿了这件社团文化衫拍的，还用到了义卖的摊位上。“这张都没那么帅。”他不满地嘟囔了一句。

“哪有。”

金钟妮干脆抢过了他的手机，黄旭熙还是那么听她的话，一点儿也不反抗。发送和接收一气呵成，金钟妮满意地看着自己的相册，那张照片被点开了，她用拇指摸了摸。“我喜欢你笑。”

黄旭熙把头埋在她的肩膀里，嗅着她的味道，忽然间就不说话了。


End file.
